


Percontator

by TehRevving



Series: Agrypnia [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gore, Italian Mafia, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Sex, Torture, Yakuza, interrogating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia, it’s a name invokes fear from those in the illegal fringes of society. Together with his partner, the Lamia, they are the most feared interrogation team in Insomnia. Not only are they known for their ruthless ways, they’re known for getting  a little bit too into their punishments.Versus!Gladio x Reader. Interrogator Au. Yakuza/Mafia. Violence. Torture, Blood. Blowjobs. Sex





	Percontator

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, welcome to the second part of Agrypnia, Percontator.
> 
> Please note this fic contains very mature themes, blood, gore, violence, interrogation, torture and sex. Please stay safe and heed the warnings.  
> I hope you enjoy

Percontator : **Interrogator**

The brief was straight forward, although they always were; the person writing them didn’t care about details, especially once it was made clear who would be performing the extraction. Those small things didn’t matter when you were dealing with professionals. There was detail on the background of the subject; information that you perused because it was your job, you knew your partner wouldn’t bother reading it. It was difficult to keep up motivation when all you were really interested in was that final paragraph:

Subject is a low priority target.  
Extract required information utilising any means necessary. Information on future activity is priority.   
Extraction team is authorised to perform disposal if required once objectives have been met. 

That last line, well it was the difference between just going through the motions of your job and actually enjoying it; and being able to walk tomorrow but well, that last bit would just be a bonus. 

Your partner was late, of course; he had never been on time in his life when it didn’t matter. You knew he was busy, his duties to the Prince took precedence over his extra-curricular activities; but it was getting late and you had been waiting for hours; you wanted to get to the good part already.

You were ready to go, had been for hours. Dressed in leather because it was the only fabric that didn’t tend to absorb the blood; leather pants, leather jacket but with a cheap cloth singlet because well, sometimes the patterns of blood were nice. The Citadel staff had, after your first few jobs with your partner let you know that on no certain terms were they going to try remove the stains from any clothing made of a long list of material that you had ignored; leather hadn’t been on the list, so here you were. 

Your partner never wore anything but leather and his bare skin and he had higher clearance, was more important than you were anyway; though you were sure he had been presented with a similar letter. They didn’t understand of course, they thought you were sexual deviants, disturbed individuals and while they might have been correct, it didn’t change that what Gladiolus Amicitia did with you by his side was art.

He had never once failed to extract the required information from his target, the lethal combination of muscle, strength and sheer dedication resulted in this raw brutality that people didn’t expect. He was one of the most feared people in Insomnia to those seedy enough to have heard of him anyway.

Finally there was a rush of air as the large automatic door behind you slid open.

You turned to see the one and only Gladiolus Amicitia tugging on his leather jacket over his bare chest. He cracked a smile at you as he entered and it took far too much effort to keep the scowl on your face; he had kept you waiting. 

He was huge, tall and muscular; with arms the size of your waist, straining against the tight sleeves of his jacket, to anyone else he would have been intimidating but you knew better.

“About time you showed up,” you deadpanned at him, “I was about to start without you.”

“Had to deal with the Princess,” he said like it was an acceptable excuse. His voice was rough like he had been yelling.

“That’s always your excuse,” you smirked as you rose up out of your chair. Gladio threw his bag onto the floor in the corner and stepped over to you. 

“What’s the deal with tonight?” He asked, it was obvious that he hadn’t read the briefing, what a surprise. 

“Standard Niff grunt, was caught trying to break into the Citadel, part of a syndicate of some sort.” You leaned over to pick up the dossier on him, thumbing through it to find the notes you had made. “He was carrying a concealed weapon and enough explosives to take a chunk out of the Citadel. 28-year-old Galahdian male, defected to the Nifs after it was surrendered.”

“Required Information?”

“Future plans for syndicate, see if he’s anyone of note or if he knows anyone. Normal stuff.”

Gladio nodded and hummed in agreement, you could see his mind ticking over as he processed what you had told him. “And the terms?” His voice hopeful.

You laughed and put on your best upper-class accent, “extraction team is authorised to perform disposal.”

Gladio couldn’t hide the grin that came over his face and then, the way it turned into a twisted smirk as he stepped close to you, right up into your personal space. You had an unspoken agreement with the behemoth of a man, for him to stand a few paces away from you while you had any sort of important conversation. He was huge and it was unpleasant having to carry out a conversation with his tattooed chest no matter how hilarious he thought it was. 

You craned your neck up to look at his face and the way he was looking down at you was absolutely predatory; any normal person would have run for the hills but you were used to him. You could feel the heat radiating off him, the sheer power coming off him in waves. 

“Ready to go?” He chuckled down at you as he began making a show of taking his leather gloves out of his pocket and putting them on.

“I’ve been waiting here for an hour, of course I’m ready.”

He put his hand on your shoulder, “feel free to tap out if it gets too intense in there.”

You laugh back at him, “The same goes for you Gladio.” You went to turn to walk away from him but he stopped you with the hand on your shoulder, holding you in place. 

“Are we doing the disposal tonight?” He asks but it’s a loaded question, he doesn’t want to know if you’re going to kill the man, he wants to know if you’re going to be depraved about it. He wants to know if the night is going to end with the sounds of your moans echoing off the blood-stained walls while your pussy clamps around his cock. 

You lift up your hand and twine your fingers through the chain that hangs from his belt, you pull his hips towards you and he gasps caught off guard. He doesn’t move of course, you’re not strong enough to actually move this wall of a man but it’s the action that counts and he steps towards you until your bodies are flush together.

He’s scorching hot, the bare skin of his torso pressed against the far too thin fabric of your cheap singlet. “That depends,” you lower your voice, “my Percontator, as to whether you impress me or not,” and you run your hand from the chain of his belt and ghost it over his crotch. You already know which leg his flaccid but sizable cock is pressed against and drag your fingers over the head of it before pulling away from him. You watch him try to recover from the slight daze you’ve left him in and you find yourself chuckling, “Let’s go Gladdy,” you say as you start walking towards the door. 

Gladio stands behind you as you input the code to open the door into the Interrogation room. His voice is low as he leans down and lets his breath ghost over your ear, “you’re gonna regret that later baby girl.”

You don’t grace him with a response as the door slides open and he pulls back from you.

You turn back and look at each other, the flirting and sexual tension evaporating with the seriousness of your job and what lies before you because you are professionals after all. 

The second that door opens it’s like a switch has been pressed because there’s a chance that the subject could see you and first impressions in your line of work are far too important. 

You look at each other and nod; you’re both ready and with a deep breath, you step through the door. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

The room is plain and lit unevenly with a harsh light; all of it deliberate of course. The walls are bare concrete, unpainted and untreated, stained dark from years of being subjected to all kinds of dirt, gore and bodily fluids. 

There’s a metal chair in the centre of the room, bolted to the floor. It has all manner of straps and hooks coming out of it. There’s a metal table in front of it, covered in all manner of instruments; you didn’t even know the names for most of them. It’s not a room typically used for pleasure, that’s for sure.

The subject is in that centre chair, metal cuffs around his arms and legs with a strap around his chest. He has the dark hair and facial tattoos of any other Galahdian civilian, at least he matches the dossier photo. He’s in surprisingly good condition, only a few bruises marring his face; his clothes are ripped up and hanging off him but that’s unsurprising. 

You allow Gladio to take the lead, hanging back as he walks up to the man who reacts weakly once he notices there are others in the room with him, pulling on his restraints. He wouldn’t have been able to move the chair even if he tried, so you just listen to the groaning of metal as he struggles. 

It was easier for Gladio to begin the process, it probably had something to do with how intimidating it was to have a person of his stature stalking towards you and making you feel like you were nothing more than a piece of meat laid out in front of a ravenous carnivore. Any subjects tended to feel less intimidated by you at the beginning, it was almost a game sometimes to see how long it took to make them change their minds. 

Gladio reached out to thread his giant hand through the ratty, greasy stands of the subject’s hair. Gladio yanked his head back with enough force to cause the metal of the chair to groan in protest; he was so much stronger than he looked.

Gladio’s voice was deep and angry as he spoke, he spat out his words; covering the man’s face in saliva. There was no one lower to him than someone who would betray their own country and he couldn’t help himself, “Disgusting Scum.”

His head is yanked to the left and right as Gladio inspects his face and neck for any previous injuries, or any sort of wire; he should have already been checked by the prep crew but there’s no harm in making sure. Seemingly satisfied, he lets the man’s head flop forwards while keeping a grip on it. “You look like shit but you’ll be totally unrecognisable once I’m done with you,” he laughs and he releases his grip on the man’s hair. 

Gladio turns and steps away from him, walking over to the table and you take a moment to actually look at what is laid out on top of it for today’s extraction. There’s all manner of implements; metal, wood and everything in between. There’s weapons, pipes and bats, there’s even some restraints laid out on the table; it’s almost like the prep crew knew what you would be doing tonight. 

Gladio’s voice breaks you from your focus and you turn to him, “I’m Gladio,” he says to the subject and then he motions to you, “and this is my partner,” he smiles at you and says your name with far too much sweetness and affection in his voice for the circumstances. 

Gladio turns and starts walking back towards the man and you take note of the brass knuckles clenched in his first. He holds it up for the man to see as he gets right up into his space and you can see the slight terror that flashes over his face for a moment. 

“Today, we are going to be extracting some information from you,” his voice is twisted, dark, evil, intoxicating. Gladio starts putting his fingers through the holes in the metal, flexing his fist. “This is how this is going to go. You’re going to tell us who you work for and what their current plans are. You’re going to answer any question that I ask.”

Gladio tightens his hand, the one without the knuckles on, in the man’s hair again; yanking it back so the man is looking straight up into Gladio’s eyes. “I want you let you in on a little secret,” he says in a lowered voice, moving his face closer to the man’s. Stooping his impressive height slightly lower so that the man would be able to properly see his face. “My job is to get information out of you using any means necessary. I don’t care about keeping the bones in your face, or anywhere else intact and I certainly don’t care about making sure that all your organs stay inside your body.”

Gladio then began to wind his fist back as he looked down at the man with a twisted grin on his face. “Now that we’re all settled in, why don’t we get started?” 

Gladio’s fist flew forward. 

There was blood everywhere, it sprayed across the room and painted the bare walls as Gladio’s adorned fist connected with the subject’s face. His whole body shook with the force of the impact, there was a loud bang as the man’s body was forced back into the chair, a sharp crack as metal connected with bone. 

There was blood streaming down the subject’s bruised face; Gladio had cracked his cheekbone. It was important to keep the man’s eyes free of blood so that he could participate better in your extraction and for his jaw to be left intact so that he would be able to speak. You were both professionals of course. 

Gladio turned to you and the look in his eyes, the hunger in there; it would have been terrifying if you hadn’t seen it before, if you weren’t used to it. There was determination, insanity behind his eyes but none of you were sane at this point. Gladio nodded at you and so, you pulled out the small voice recorder and placed it on the table in front of the subject. Technically it was against protocol to begin recording once the extraction had begun but in practice no one cared.

“Beginning extraction of information with regards to subject,” and you stopped to look at the paperwork that was also on the table in front of you, “subject 7852.” You spoke clearly into the recorder, focused on it. “Performing the extraction is current speaker, Crownsguard N56 and,” you turned to look at Gladio, “Crownsguard N0.” 

You went to continue but you were stopped by the subject, who began to speak between coughs of blood, “The Shield to the Prince.”

You both ignored him, it wasn’t uncommon for targets to have prior knowledge of who you were, and it didn’t affect anything. 

“Primo Interrogans,” you spoke into the recorder and then stepped away from it. You turned and watched as the man spat blood onto the floor, looking unperturbed by the both of you; you weren’t fazed.

“The Percontator,” he said and with a sigh you turned towards him, “I was warned about you.”

It was difficult not to laugh at that, Gladio was pretty infamous, did he think he was making a play by admitting he knew who you were?

The man flicked his head in your direction. “You must be the Lamia.”

That was unusual, him knowing your nickname rather than just knowing you as Gladio’s partner

You walked towards him, standing right up in his face. “Excellent powers of deduction there. Can we assume that you know how this is going to go?”

He spat in your face and you recoiled, not expecting it, “you fucks won’t break me.” 

Gladio burst out laughing behind you and you turned to glare daggers at him. “You walked into that one babe,” he managed to get out between his chuckles. 

You gave him another death stare before you turned back and punched the prisoner in the throat, not hard enough to damage of course, but hopefully hard enough that he learnt not to speak out of turn. 

Gladio was still laughing as raised his voice slightly, “To officially dictate. Subject just spat in the face of N56,” and then he lost it slightly, laughing before regaining his composure, “who then proceeded to punch him in the throat.”

“Get on with it Gladio,” you interrupted, “I want to hear him scream.”

Gladio returned to the man and you stepped aside to give him space. Gladio had managed to wrap his hand in a bandage without you noticing; of course, you couldn’t repeatedly use brass knuckles on someone, it would cause far too much damage and you had barely even begun.

“Tell us, subject 7852,” Gladio said, his voice sort of serious but also no nonsense. “What is your name?”

He didn’t respond.

“I ask again, your name.”

He stayed silent.

“That was the last time I will ask you a question twice without punishment,” Gladio taunted, and then punched him in the face. There was blood running from his temple now, matting through the subject’s dark hair. 

You stepped up next to him. “Come on, this is the easy question,” you cooed at the subject. The good cop, bad cop routine tended to work even if not for too long, it caught people off guard. “You don’t wanna get beat up over the easy stuff do you?”

“I won’t tell you anything,” he says spitting blood onto Gladio’s bare chest. 

“Again Gladdy,” you coax him on.

Gladio punches him again, in the same place on his temple as before. There’s a large break in his skin now and blood drips down the side of his face; you were sure that he would have a major headache coming on, if it hadn’t started already. 

“Fine,” the subject struggled out, seeming more agitated than anything, “Gelus Imber.”

“Good boy,” you cooed at him. “See Gladdy, he just needs a little bit of a kinder touch.” Of course, you already knew the man’s name, knew more about him than he probably knew about himself, but you had to play it up.

Gladio knew it was all an act of course so he joined in, standing over the man and shielding you from him slightly with his body. 

“Where do your loyalties lie?” Gladio asked.

The man stayed silent and the both of you sighed, Gladio raised his arm but then he started speaking on his own. “The true ruler, Emperor Aldercapt of Niflheim.”

You shared a look with Gladio before he spoke. “So you reject the true King of your people.”

“That so called King did nothing to help our people. He let them be murdered and then had the audacity to use those that remained as fodder to benefit his own ideals.”

He was interrupted by Gladio’s fist connecting with the other side of his face. Gladio could not stand disloyalty.

The subject continued, “Everything you think you know is a lie you realise. All of the Lucian’s will be exposed by the Emperor, it is only a matter of time.” And he laughed, deranged as blood streamed down his face. 

Gladio spoke to the recorder again, “It has been confirmed that the subject has committed treason.”

“Sore spot?” The man cackled and then he turned to you, “what about you girlie? Are you just going to stand around looking pretty all night while your boyfriend has all the fun?”

“Well, better not disappoint him,” Gladio smiled, “all yours babe.”

Gladio motioned to you as you stepped up in front of him. The both of you knew the drill by now of course and he bent down to you. Gladio swept you up into his arms and pressed his lips to yours.

Your kiss was sloppy and intense, there was no point in holding back, the sooner that the subject realised that you were both depraved the better. Gladio was groping at your ass and you had your hand pressed against his blood splattered chest as his tongue delved between your lips.

There was a reason that you got into this sort of profession of course and a reason that you were so good at it. You were unsure if you would have been able to keep that depraved side of you satisfied if you were in any other line of work but with Gladio by your side and a rack of torture implements in front of you, you were in heaven. 

Gladio was unable to do anything by halves, there was too much of him. Being surrounded by him, his strong arms lifting you off the ground to bring you level with his lips, his stubble rubbing a delicious red against your cheek. His bound hands groping you and then later, his hard cock pressing against you and then inside of you as he took out his anger, the adrenaline and thrill of the hunt in such a primal way. There was nothing else like it on Eos. 

You continued like this, grinding against each other; moaning out in a lewd display for the subject to watch because it turned the both of you on of course but also because it was more fun agitating a person that was riled up already. Between Gladio and yourself, most people tended to be unable to look away and it was fun; watching the confusion on someone’s face as they ended up aroused and in pain. There were kinky fucks that were into it of course; they were particularly fun to break.

Eventually Gladio pulled away from you, there was a slight heave to his chest as he took in a deep breath and he lowered you down to the ground. You rocked slightly on your heels to regain your balance as you turned and walked towards the subject, you hadn’t forgotten what you had in mind for him. 

He was looking at you with some form of disgust on his face and it made you laugh to see such a pitiful expression. 

“For the record - ” the man said and you stopped, “The Insomnian’s seem to be dry humping instead of doing their job.”

You scoffed at him and turned to the table behind you, you picked up a knife.

You stopped far enough away from the man so that he wouldn’t be able to spit at you this time. You twirled the knife between your fingers as Gladio looked on at you. You made sure that the subject’s slightly blown out eyes were focused on the blade.

“We will continue without the lip service,” you said to him as you tighten your fingers around the hilt of your blade.

“How about we continue without the two of you making out.”

“You could stop watching,” you smirked at him; you were done with the conversation. “Tell us traitor about the mission you were on when you were captured.”

The subject laughed, like he was amused that you were actually going to step up to the plate. He probably thought the two of you were useless and he was justified you supposed, it wasn’t like you had done anything but punch him. 

“Oh come now,” you spoke sweetly, “don’t make me use this.” You flipped your knife into the air and caught it by the hilt. “Tell us about the mission where you were captured.”

He stayed silent.

“Fine,” you sighed and looked him straight in the eyes as you drove your blade through his wrist. 

He screamed and it was beautiful. You left the blade in his wrist, watched the blood well up around it as the man jerked his wrist in reflex; upsetting the shattered small bones.

His teeth were gritted as he spoke, “There was intel that that Prince would be in the foyer at that time.”

“You mean His Royal Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum I presume,” said Gladio, specifying for the recorder. 

He nodded, you decided to forgive this transgression, considering that there was still a knife sticking out of his skin. 

“Affirmative body language from the subject,” you said for the microphone and then continued. “You had a bomb strapped to you correct?”

“Yes,” he choked out through his still gritted teeth. 

“Do you know the approximate blast range of the weapon?”

“Enough to -” and he groaned in pain, “take out the foyer.”

You laughed and cooed at him once more, “good boy,” you said as you leant forward to press a kiss to his bloody temple, at the same time you ripped the knife out of his wrist. It was all an act of course, you felt disgusting having touched this dirty traitor in that way but it was important to play your character. Acting in this way tended to make the prisoners more open to your questions and well, it riled Gladio up to no end; he was very possessive. 

The subject screamed again as blood began to ooze from the open wound; you decided to leave it open for now, it wouldn’t cause him to bleed out. 

You turned around to place your used knife back on the table but you were intercepted by Gladio’s large hands on your waist.

“So fucking hot babe,” you hear him say as he leans over you. He pulls you back against his chest the back of your head colliding with the black eagle’s head resting over his heart. One of his large hands made it way up your body, he gropes eagerly at your breast and you sigh at him for a moment. Then his hand moves, plucking the knife from your grasp and bringing it up closer to his eyes to examine it; drops of blood falling from the blade as it moved. 

Gladio lowered the blade again, held it in front of your eyes for a moment and then moved it lower; you knew what he was going to do. His hand moved away from your front and was replaced by the sharp point of the blade. You were still clothed but the gesture made you draw in a gasp before you almost stopped breathing entirely, realising of course that you needed to stay still.

Gladio pressed the point of the blade down until you could feel the prick of it as it made an indent on your skin underneath your clothing. He loosened his touch and dragged it down your chest until he couldn’t move any lower. He pulled the knife away and you took in the breath you had been holding, whimpering slightly as his hand squeezed your waist. 

Gladio threw the knife away from the both of you, tossing it into the corner of the room as he lifted you up and turned you around. He squeezed your ass in warning and then lifted you upwards until you wrapped your legs around his waist. You didn’t need to, he was perfectly capable of holding you up with just his arms, but there was more leverage this way. You could feel the hardness that had started to form between his legs and honestly you were surprised that it had taken so long. 

Gladio wasted no time in getting his hand under your ass and pulling you against him, grinding you against his crotch while his dangerous eyes caught your own. He kissed you roughly again, groaning against your lips as you began to rock your hips against him, desperate for your touch.

You were interrupted by a cough from behind you. Eurgh, would he not just behave? While it was true that the more you maimed him the more aroused the both of you would get, it was also fun to play with each other in between. 

Gladio growled and didn’t say anything as he lowered you to the ground. He still didn’t speak as he walked past you and picked up a wooden baseball bat from the table. Gladio had a terrible habit of being too strong when using a blunt weapon and incapacitating the targets before enough information had been extracted, so you were slightly weary. 

“One for you,” he said as he towered over the subject who couldn’t help but cower in his chair at the look of sheer power in Gladio’s eye, “and one for them,” he said as his eyes flicked to you. You nodded at him and moved to stand next to the table; not ready to bend over it yet. Of course, Gladio would never hit you with the bat, he would just use his palm but the way that the subject was looking in shock at the both of you made you chuckle; he obviously thought Gladio would use the bat on you. 

“Now scumbag,” Gladio spat at the subject, “I just want to let you know that the longer that you hold out without telling us what we want, the more I’m going to hit you and my partner here by extension. The more I hit them, the more wound up they’re gonna get and the better fuck I’m gonna get at the end of it.” Gladio slapped the bat a few times against his palm, the loud sound of it echoing through the bare room, it was an intimidation tactic more than anything. “So, it is in my best interests to beat you for as long as possible and if you don’t want me to get my brains fucked out later, then I suggest that you talk.”

Gladio stepped back giving him only a moment to process his words before he started with the question. “Tell us which Syndicate you work for.”

The man said nothing, just looked at the both of you like you were insane. 

Gladio sighed and raised the bat. There was a crunch of broken bone as Gladio swung the bat at his arm, between his elbow and shoulder. It took the subject a while to scream, a good few seconds where his brain hadn’t quite realised the pain that had been inflicted on his body but when he did scream, it was piercing and blood curdling; perfection. There are bruises already starting to form on his arm and you were sure that Gladio had shattered it in multiple places.

“Just a test run so you know how hard I can hit,” Gladio smirks at him, “you can have some time to think about your answer,” and then he turns to you; hunger glinting in his eyes. 

You lean yourself over the table, bracing yourself on your arms. It takes Gladio only a moment to reach you and he taps you on your lower back; making sure that you’re okay, making sure that you know you can say no if you want to. That’s the absolute last thing you want to do as you pop your ass out towards him. 

Gladio controls himself as he swats your ass; it strings and he’s rough but he knows how much you can take. You cry out as his palm connects with your clothed flesh; it’s a little bit of pain and pleasure and the way that Gladio growls at your reaction makes you shiver. Then he’s walking away from you because you’re not the main event here, no matter how much you want to be. It hurts as you raise yourself up to look at the two of them again, your ass stinging as the fabric of your pants rub against it; it’s addicting.

Gladio towers over the man again and looks at him expectantly, you watch his eyes follow the bruising snaking down his arm, the dip in his skin where the bones are broken and not sitting properly; the man decides to speak.

“Not a syndicate. We take order from Glauca.”

“General Glauca of the Niflheim High Army?” Gladio asked to clarify.

The man stayed silent.

Gladio rolled his eyes, “this is your fault,” he sighed out as he raised the bat again. 

This time Gladio smashed the bat into his shoulder, opposite to his broken arm; the bat actually splintered and broke with the force of the impact and the subject screamed as his shoulder was shattered into pieces. His arm hung down limply from where it was tied to the chair, his shoulder was crushed, bones hanging loose in his skin from gravity. His collar bone was broken and sat grotesquely sticking out of his skin. 

Gladio left him screaming, turning back to you with desperation in his eyes. Gladio’s hand came down roughly on the other ass cheek than he had spanked earlier. It was less painful than the previous one, but not less arousing. The slap of it, the power him rippled through your flesh; the sting of his palm ringing in your ears in harmony with the subject’s screams. 

Gladio tapped you on the lower back and then left you, turning and walking back to the subject. He smiled at him, a terrible, twisted thing and then grasped the subject’s shattered shoulder in his hand and squeezed. A silent scream left the man’s throat as the pain grew too much, as his whole body slumped over from the effort of keeping itself together. It was impossible to prevent the whimper that escaped your throat, watching your man have that much power over another person was intoxicating, arousing, impossible to resist. 

The man was panting heavily when he finally responded, “yes,” he choked out in between gasps of pain.

You watched as even Gladio’s brows raised a little bit. How high up was this man? No one you had interviewed before had ever had anything to do with Glauca, although, they might have just been too stupid to realise who was giving them orders. This man, being from Galahd himself may have been privy to information the others were not. 

“Do you take orders from him directly?” Asked Gladio, falling effortless into his role to get as much information from the target as possible. 

The man said nothing.

Gladio rolled his eyes, “I’m bored of hitting you. I’m going to move on to using a knife now. Slice off pieces of skin off your bones.” He turns to you, “but first, a few more spanks for the naughty girl who keeps whimpering.” Gladio steps over to you, “You know it distracts me from my work when you make noises like that.” 

Immediately you present yourself for him, bending over the table once again. He walks over and runs a large hand over your ass. He turns back to the prisoner, “watch me hit her,” he commands.

You suppress your whimper as Gladio tightens his hand on your ass cheek, squeezing it in his hand. 

“Count to five for me baby girl,” he demands and you’re not going to deny him.

The first spank lands on the meat of your ass, just above your thigh on the right side. 

“One,” you call out clearly.

He repeats the process on your left side.

“Two.”

You cry out but it’s in pleasure, the pain is delicious. It only adds to the pressure growing in your core, the sting against your skin only taking you higher and higher. It was euphoric being in a situation like this, being controlled by another person while also being put on display.

Gladio keeps going.

“Three.” You cry as his hand spanks your ass. “Four,” you say as he rubs the sting away. By the time you cry out “five” well, you’re fucked. It’s too much and not enough all at the same time; the pleasure is addictive.

The last spank smashes across your ass, his large hand able to mark both of your cheeks at once. You’re sure there will be a very obvious handprint across your ass as he pulls back from you; he admires your shaking form, admires his own handiwork as he runs a soothing hand over your ass; rubbing away the sting. 

It’s a welcome distraction for the subject that is still moaning in pain a few feet away from you. Gladio quickly recovers from the headspace of dominating you as he moves across you to grab another knife off the table. This one is sharp, with a large thin blade; a filleting knife. 

Gladio walks up to the subject, his eyes glinting now. “I’m going to take skin off you now. Six, when she watches this it makes her pussy so tight. It’s up to you how much pleasure you want me to get later, the less skin on your bones the tighter she will be.” He smirks, “I’ll start with a small piece, just so you know how it’s going to feel.”

Gladio didn’t give the subject a chance to react, or to answer the question still lingering in the air. He just reaches out and grabs onto his shoulder, the side that wasn’t shattered of course; and stretches the skin out taught. Gladio places the blade of his knife on the edge of his skin, angling it down slightly so that it would cut in an arc; the same sort of motion one would use if you were taking the skin off an animal, but this was a human after all. 

Gladio took in a deep breath, because he would need to hold it while he was working and with more precision than you would expect from someone his height and build sliced at tight skin.

It was over so fast the subject didn’t really have a chance to react. By the time he started yelling Gladio was already holding the palm sized piece of skin up for him to look at. It was a clean cut, Gladio was practiced after all. The piece of skin was translucent in the dull light as Gladio continued to hold it up in front of the subject’s face, waiting until he was coherent enough to look at it. 

Gladio threw the piece of skin to the side and then turned back to the subject. “I’ll ask again, do you take orders from him directly?”

He answered immediately. “No. He is in charge and plans the missions but, I have never met him.” His voice was starting to show the strain now, throat sore from screaming and his body aching from what had been inflicted on it. His words were laboured, heavy breathing interrupting his words. 

Gladio laughed at his answer and chuckled, “that’s not the answer I wanted.” He reached out with the knife again and slice off another piece of skin from the other shoulder, the one that was shattered. The cut was uneven this time because his bones weren’t in alignment and blood began to drip between his uneven bones, painting red down his bruised skin from the giant red raw wound.

“All done,” Gladio said as he turned back to you. He held up his hands towards you with a terrible smirk on his face, “there blood on my hands,” he deadpanned. “Clean that up for me would you?”

You know what he wants and you’re happy to indulge. Your mouth waters as you think of the dark coppery taste about to land against your tongue; it makes you feel alive. 

You walk towards him, you stand side on so that the subject will be able to see. You take one of Gladio’s outstretched hands; it’s covered in blood, the subject’s blood. 

You start slowly, running your tongue against each of his fingers in turn, licking away as much blood as you can before you take each of the thick digits into your mouth. You make a show of it, sucking his fingers all the way to the back of your throat, running your tongue over them as you pull away. When his fingers leave your mouth they’re clean of blood, the taste of copper burns your tongue but it’s addicting. You take Gladio’s clean fingers into your mouth again; chancing a look at him to see him looking down at you, eyes dark with hunger. You take a look at the subject who seems to have stopped screaming in pain, you can hear the whimpers leave his throat as his eyes are locked on you and what you’re doing to the digits against your lips. 

It’s Gladio that pulls you away from him with a growl. He crushes you to his chest and pulls you into a kiss, claiming the copper taste from your tongue. He gropes at your sensitive ass and you whine against his lips, it stings but you love it.

You pull away from him and he lets you, it’s getting difficult for the both of you to resist now. There’s a very obvious bulge in Gladio’s pants against his left leg, it’s difficult not to look at, difficult not to pounce on. You feel like you’re tingling all over, it’s addictive how you feel; you don’t think either of you will last much longer without it getting too intense. You’ve gotta get through the questions before it’s too late. 

You turn to the subject and level the tone of your voice, you need to be demanding. “Tell us anything you know about future attacks.”

He looks at you with pain in his eyes, but answers. “Next month, there is a plan to attack Caelum Villa.”

“Do you know the date?”

His eyes dart off to the side for a moment before returning to yours, that means he knows. 

“Tell me,” you demand.

He looks down and away from your gaze.

You slap him across the face, “tell me.”

“Around the twentieth.” He says and he looks upset now. You don’t care.

“Anything else?” You ask.

He shakes his head and you’re inclined to believe him.

You turn back to Gladio who is looking at you with wide eyes.

“That’s all of the objectives isn’t it?” You smile sweetly at him, waiting for him to catch on.

It only takes a moment, “should we prepare for disposal?” He says and you hear the man behind you shout. The both of you ignore him and start laughing.

It’s Gladio that walks over to the subject, towers over his broken body once more. “Would you like to know a secret?” He asks but doesn’t wait for a reply. “You were never going to leave this room alive, either we were going to do it or the next team in was going to. It’s your lucky day,” he laughs, “and mine, mutilation makes such good foreplay.”

Then he walks away towards the table and picks up what can only be described as a small chainsaw. It’s a reciprocating saw; a small thin blade that moves back and forth with enough force to cut through skin and bone. 

He turns the blade on and it whirs to life; it’s quiet, a gentle hum filling the air. He holds it up to the subject to he can see it and his eyes start to widen in terror. Gladio switches the blade off so he can be heard.

“I’m going to cut through your limbs in stages. There’s magic in the blade so you won’t bleed out, not until we decide you should anyway. Feel free to speak at any time if there’s any information you feel we should now, but we have what we need.”

Gladio turns back to you and you know what’s coming. “Why don’t you come here baby girl?” So you walk up to him, you stand next to him waiting for his next order. “Suck my cock while I slice him to pieces.”

You drop to your knees in front of him, you’ve done this enough times before to know how it works; to know that there’s enough room between the chair and where Gladio needs to stand in order to use the saw. 

You kneel in front of him, eye level with the very large bulge straining against his tight leather pants. The head of it is sitting far down his thigh, it can’t possibly have been comfortable; you were sure it wasn’t. You began undoing his fly, he grunted as some of the pressure was released from around him but his cock didn’t move until you reached into his pants to adjust it. His cock sprang upwards once you freed it, Gladio almost always went commando during a mission; so there was no barrier in the way as you set your mouth to work against his cock. 

Gladio began preparing the saw above you once your lips touched his cock. You laved licks across the length of it, wrapping your fingers around it to pull it down so you could press your lips to the head of it. Gladio let out a breathy gasp and then a moan as he began to tighten the straps around the subject’s arms, it was important that he would not be able to move throughout the process; or else it could get far too dangerous. You didn’t think he would be able to move, one of his arms was limp and useless after all and you were sure that the other wasn’t left with much mobility.

Gladio looked back at the subject once he had finished with the straps, his eyes ice cold, “watch her suck my cock.”

That was your cue of course to run your tongue alone the head to get him wet before you took a hold of the base of his dick. Gladio was tall and even stretched up on your knees you struggled to reach the tip of his cock without pulling it down towards you first. You watched it throb in front of your eyes while you waited just a moment to heighten the suspense; the veins on it standing out as it ached for your touch. 

It was difficult to fit him past your lips at first; took a while for you to warm up to the girth of him but you started slow, sinking your lips down on his dick. Gladio was moaning and he began shallowly thrusting his cock between your lips, it helped you take him deeper and soon your lips were almost at the base of him. 

Gladio reached down, wrapped his hand around your throat gently; he moaned when he felt his own pulsing flesh through the thin skin of your throat; he could feel the distension of your skin around it and when he squeezed down slightly, he could feel the pressure of his own hand. 

You couldn’t see anything but you felt Gladio move, felt what you assumed was him yanking the subject’s head down so that he was forced to look at you taking Gladio’s cock. You moaned out at the thought of being watched, of making someone jealous. 

Gladio’s hand left your neck and tangled itself in your hair, he pulled on it sharply until you released his cock with a loud pop. You were panting now that your lungs could actually take in air, saliva running from your lips. 

“I’m going to cut him now,” he said and so, you wrapped a hand around his cock, around them mid-point; to mark where you would take your lips down to. You looked up at him for approval and he nodded at you. 

You took his cock back between your lips while he lined up the saw. Gladio was laughing and you could feel the vibration of it between your lips. You couldn’t help but moan around his hot flesh as you heard the arousing purr of the saw starting up; the sound of the blade moving back and forth. 

The man was screaming now, “No. No. No.” But all of his please would go unheard, you ignored them; your focus on running your tongue over Gladio’s cock. 

He screamed, bloodcurdling things that echoed throughout the room; they went straight to your core and you could tell they went straight through Gladio aswell by the way his cock twitched and pulsed against your tongue.

You felt the spray of blood against the back of your head, feel the heavy drops weighing down strands of your hair. You waited, it would only have been seconds but it felt like an age until the purr of the saw stopped until you pulled off Gladio’s cock. He didn’t say anything, he knew you just wanted to admire his handiwork. His cock bobbed straight up once you let go of it and Gladio groaned lightly; before reaching his own large hand down to press against it, desperate for pressure as he allowed you to look at the table. 

Gladio had done a marvellous job, cutting his forearm right down to the bone; you could see the stark white of it through the red. Magic was stopping the blood from pulsing up into the air, it simply pooled around the white; you could see the slightly splinters of bone sticking up where Gladio had cut through it with a steady hand.

The man was still screaming but his voice was basically gone, throat hoarse as he writhed in agony.

You turned back to Gladio’s cock, wrapping your fingers around it and sucking it once again between your lips. Gladio thrust his hips into your mouth and then with a voice that was surprisingly steady, began asking the subject more questions. 

“Why did you betray Galahd?”

The subject made no effort to respond, you didn’t blame him and simply hummed around Gladio’s cock to break the silence as it throbbed between your lips. 

Gladio jammed the tip of the saw into his open wound.

The subject was beyond screaming and his voice was difficult to understand as you pulled off Gladio’s cock, leaving the tip between your lips so you could listen.

“We are worthless to your King, he doesn’t care about us, only his son. In Galahd we don’t care about the Crystal, it is the source of the scourge. We want to take down your corrupt monarchy, the Nifs understand us.”

Gladio laughed and began to cut into the man’s other arm; not caring about the answer, not even giving it a second thought so you deep the same and deepthroated his cock. 

After Gladio cuts through his mangled arm, after the walls and floor are painted with red and the subject’s eyes are staring to glaze over; that’s when Gladio pulls you off his cock. It’s too much now, he wants more.

You had all of the information you needed, the deed was done. The subject would slowly bleed out from his wounds if left on his own. It was beautiful, that the last thing he would ever see would be yourself and Gladio fucking against those cold, bare walls.

Gladio’s hands were stained red as he pulled you into a standing position; he wiped your saliva from your messy chin, you could feel the tackiness as it was replaced with the dark red of the subject’s blood. Your lips were stained with it as Gladio pulled you against him in a rough kiss, the taste of copper filling your senses as your tongues clashed. 

His stubble was stained red as you pulled away and began to trail hungry lips down his neck and chest. Staining his dark skin red with blood and hickeys as you made your way down to the eagle resting over his heart. 

It was too much fun, smearing blood across his heaving chest and frantic heartbeat until his tattoo looked like it was consuming a bloody piece of meat. Too much fun to trail your lips to the other side of his chest to the other tattoo nestled under his pec. The eagle was his connection to Noctis, resting over his heart to show his true calling but the other side, his main arm; the arm he used to wield his sword, destroy his enemies and take his own cock into his hand; on the other side rested the sharp fangs and curvy body of a lamia, her tail snaking down his side. She had her perky breasts bare and held a wicked sickle in her hand; a picture of beauty, elegance and power, she was terrifying and you loved her; loved that Gladio had a tribute to you on his body, though you had one to him as well. An eagle spiralling around your arm, it’s beak by your wrist and wings spread out over your collarbone.

Gladio took a hold of your arm then, raising your wrist to his lips and kissing down on the beak of your tattoo, his lips pressing against the underside of your wrist while you trailed your lips across his lamia tattoo. It was truly a piece of art and his body was so sensitive to your touch around it; like it knew that it was a part of you and that it didn’t belong to him. It made him groan quietly, the feel of your soft lips, you were his weakness and he couldn’t get enough of you.

You started moving lower, licking and biting just above his hip and you could see in the corner of your eye, his bare dick throbbing and leaking against his abs, glistening wet from your saliva. It was as you made to move towards it again, that he decided he had enough. 

His arms were strong around your waist and you were powerless against him as he turned you around, turned you so your back was pressed against his chest; your head nestled under his collarbone, the base of his dick pressed against your ass and the target within both of your fields of vision. 

He made a show you pulling you against him, of running his hands across your front as he undid your belt and fly. He shoved his large hand down you the front of your pants, inside your panties and slid his fingers over your clit until you moaned for him, until you were writhing back against his body. 

Your eyes slid shut without you noticing and when you opened them again, you saw that the target was looking away, his face pale and skin taking on a very sickly pallor.

“Watch us scum.” You called out to him and he weakly lifted his head, obviously afraid of more punishment.

Gladio took that chance to slip a finger inside of you and you cried out his name. He fucked you roughly with his thick digits, spreading you open for his massive cock which you could feel leaking against your lower back.

You whimpered when he finally pulled his fingers out of you, the subject was still watching as Gladio held his dirty fingers up to your lips. You sucked them into your mouth, cleaning your essence off his fingers like you had with the blood earlier; the taste was salty but sweet but it wasn’t about the taste no; it was all about the way you could feel Gladio’s cock pulse against your back at the attention you gave his fingers. 

Gladio roughly pulled them from your mouth when he deemed them clean enough and with haste, reached down to slide your pants down as far as he could reach; until they were far enough down that he would be able to enter you.

The target was still watching, his eyes losing their light with each passing second and you couldn’t say it wasn’t an arousing sight. A man, covered in blood, in so much pain he’s barely able to focus anymore and the last thing he would see is your face, thrown back in ecstasy being taken by the man that you love most in the world. Yeah; it did things to you. 

Gladio’s arms were back around your waist now, his large hands splayed out against your skin. He squeezed on your waist and you knew what he was going to do, braced yourself as he lifted you up into the air. He left an arm around your hips, holding you up and pressed against his body. 

It was incredible that he could do this, something that you couldn’t experience with anyone other than him. How he could hold you up like you were nothing, keep you upright with just his arms, the tattooed muscles bulging and rippling around you. You know he wouldn’t drop you, Gladio was a beast but you could tame him, bend him to your will. 

His other hand was lining his cock up into position, and yours was coming down to pull your panties to the side. You had done this many times and were able to gracefully line yourself up after minimal fuss. 

Gladio’s large, aching cock pressed just at your entrance; you could feel the heat of him, the throb of his pulse through his dick and the wet of his pre-come as it dribbled from his cock in pulses. He teased himself, more for the man watching than anything else, angling your hips and rubbing his throbbing cock against your entrance and against your clit. Until you were crying out for him and begging for him to enter you, you needed him, needed to take everything that he could give you. He waited for you to consent, as he always did; Six you were ready for him, you wanted nothing more.

“Daddy please,” you called in need and that was it. 

It took one rough thrust before he seated himself all the way inside of you. His cock was thick and it stung as he stretched you open, but you were used to the pain, you loved the pain. The burn as your body struggled to accommodate your behemoth of a man was incredible, addicting and you cried out his name in bliss. 

He held you there on his cock while you panted and moaned, struggling to get used to his girth while he held you steady, he couldn’t help the slight moans escaping his lips as you clamped down around him, relaxing and tightening through your cries; he was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Gladio waited only a moment before he was thrusting into you; he was worked up, so worked up and he took you hard and fast like an animal; but it was perfect, exactly how you wanted it. 

Gladio bit down on your shoulder and drew blood, you watched it trail in rivulets down your skin erratically, its path interrupted by the rough thrusts of his cock stretching your insides. You watched it mingle with the rest of the blood on your skin, the target’s blood. He was still watching, his eyes were cloudy now, a large pool of blood congealing underneath the chair. It was incredible, being fucked while you watched the life drain from someone eyes.

He was slamming into your g-spot, over and over again; holding your body to him at just the right angle. You couldn’t help it, you slid a hand across your belly and pressed down. You could feel him inside you; feel his massive cock underneath your skin when you pressed down; sometimes you imagined that you could see it, a visible bulge against your skin while he fucked you raw; you knew it was just a fantasy, but it didn’t matter.

“Watch us!” came a rough, desperate voice just behind and above your ear, and you struggled to focus your hazy eyes on the target, whose head had begun to droop; he was dying, probably minutes from death now. He looked back up at you as Gladio adjusted his angle and moved his hand to your clit.

You threw your head back with a scream as you came, it was too much, you were too wound up; his pace too rough, his body too strong. You called his name through heavy gasps as you came around his cock; he fucked you through it. His hips thrusting roughly into you over and over, hammering into your g-spot and prolonging your orgasm.

You were oversensitive, not sure if you could take any more but Gladio didn’t stop; he knew you wanted more and Six you did. You would come around his cock for as long as it took for him to release himself inside of you; for your body to be completely overwhelmed by everything that was Gladio.

He was stifling hot against your back, his arm so tight around you it was difficult to breathe but holding you perfectly steady so he could pound into you. He didn’t care that you had come, he knew you had more in you.

“Fuck babe you’re so tight,” he calls to you, “she’s so fucking tight when she comes around my cock,” but all you can focus on is the vibration of his voice through his chest and against your back, the change in his breathing and his rhythm when he speaks. The way his cock pulses inside of you almost in disapproval as he falters. 

You call his name again, it’s all you can do; you’re powerless against him. He’s holding you up and in complete control of you, you can’t egg him on, can’t try and rip an orgasm from his body. All you can do is call out for him, cry out him name and hope that brings him closer. His thrusts are rough, he’s fucking you open and you can’t get enough; you need more, you need him more than you need air. 

When Gladio finally comes inside you it’s like the flood gates have opened. He growls into your ear and you can feel his cock pulse inside you of, you can imagine you can feel his seed painting your walls as you come around him again. You feel fluid rush down between your legs as you throw your head back and scream his name. You can feel his thrusts slow until he’s rocking into you; riding out the waves of his orgasm inside your tight heat.

There are stars behind your eyes, your vision is dark and blurry, all you can focus on is his body. It’s all around you, smothering you as you come down from your highs. 

The target was dead by the time you managed to open your eyes, he had died sometime between your first orgasm and your second; when you had been far too incoherent to keep your eyes on him.

He was slumped over in the chair, blood still dripping on the floor; the cleaning crew would not be happy with that, or with your release staining the floor. Gladio let you down on your shaky legs, he turned you around and pulled you to his heaving chest. 

The two of you stayed like that, panting heavily against each other. Your job was done, you just had to pick up the recording device and then process it, remove the sounds of you fucking and then package it together with your report; but that was a problem for tomorrow. 

For now you just had to struggle back into your clothing and notify the cleaning crew that you were finished on your way out back to Gladio’s room, where you would continue torturing each other well into the night. He was your percontator and you were his lamia and as long as there was blood and gore and violence, you would never be able to get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Comments and Kudos loved.  
> Next in the series is Prompto. Look forward to it :D  
> Come scream with me on tumblr (@tehrevving)


End file.
